User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Building A Mystery
Ok so I know this is very short notice, but I have decided to start up my murder mystery series again with Season 5 being called Building A Mystery. I'm also doing a short story spin-off with the Murder Mystery series as well for a school project because I had missed you guys so much and I love writing about this kind of genre. You do not have to apply for both if you don't want to. I'll explain both plots and you can sign up for them since you all inspired me to do both. Major Changes Because my short story spin-off is for a school assignment, it will not be in the original script format like the other 4 season were. Instead, the spin-off will be in the traditional format with quotes and paragraphs. I plan on posting my final copy on the website in a seperate blog and if the paragraph format is something everyone really enjoys, then I plan on using that format for Building A Mystery Building A Mystery A group of wikians avoid the disaster of Season 13 by boarding a summer-long disney cruise ship that is only exclusive to them. Everything is going great for this group of friends until one of them gets murdered. Now the remaining wikians have to figure out which one of them is the killer before their life comes to an end. I haven't decided on the number of people yet, so its open to everyone for the moment. I might aim for the first 25-30 people like i normally would do, but if more people are interested I can easily add them to the list. This is a first come, first serve basis. You have a better chance of getting in when you apply early Short Story Spin-Off A group of 7 best friends spend their last summer together in a cabin before they head off to college to pursue their dreams. However, things go bad when one of them gets murdered on the first night. The remaining six have to figure out who the killer is in order to save their life. Because this spin-off is for a school project, I have to develop a character map that analyze the 8 characters in the story. So if you are interested in being apart of my spin off, you will need to fill out an application about yourself so I can add them to the map. I want to portray you as realistic as I can possibly get, since all of you who love this were the inspiration for it. Make sure you submit your application ether in the comments section or my talk page. This is not a first come, first serve basis; so anyone can apply, but only 8 will be chosen. Here is the application: *Name *Physical Description *Feelings *Behavior *Personality Traits *Three Traits That You Possess Users That Applied For... Building A Mystery #Yasmine #Jake #Ash #Damian #Lexi #Gegi #Dani #Sam #Xavier #Ari #Derek #Natalie #Cam #CJ #Kaylin #Katie #Delia #Kiki #Kieran #Meg #Darryl #Lizzy #Scott #Chris #Joanna #Matt #Susanne The Short Story Spin-Off #Xavvy #Ari #Ash #Damian #Jake #Yasmine #Lizzy #Derek Category:Blog posts